The old Teen Tittan
by cries4u
Summary: BBXTer.Terra remembers everything but won't tell.finding out that Slade is poseing as her father and contorling her school on top of Beast boy visting her every night.with a job/boyfreind/school what else can go wrong.1st story ever go easy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. But I really wish I did!

'….' thoughts

"…." talking

_Italics _ending song just for fun lol.

(..) me

Chapter 1. The fly on your wall

Terra sat on top of her schools roof. She could clearly see Titans Tower from here .She knew she could never go back Beast boy would welcome her but no one else. She could never forget the physical pain she caused them or the mental at that.

She turned around on hearing the metal door open and closed. She hid herself behind some junk on top of the roof. The principle and a fellow teacher came out. "I swear sir she was here, well have to try again tomorrow I think then her father can have her" the teacher told her principle. "Master Slade or as u said the girls 'father' will not like this. Were just happy she doesn't remember especially when we had Cassie and Tracey protect her from the blast from the past." 'I do remember I've remembered everything that happened the night after Beast boy came to my school.' thought Terra.

But now she new she was not aloud to tell her so called friends. After the teacher and principle left Terra came out and decided to go to one of her new found thinking places in Jump city.

Sitting in the rocks across from Titan's Tower and feeling the mist from waves hit her face was just so relaxing. "I wonder what Beast boy and the others are up to" she thought out loud looking up towards the window where the living room was.

"Well there probably have fun" said thought out loud again. She made a pebble plop in to the water. She still had her powers but they were real weak and she couldn't do much with them. So even if she did go back, what use was she to the titans? "Look at me I'm the worst excuse for even and x hero and x villain" she said out loud. "I don't think so" said a voice.

Terra jump causing her to fall off the rock and in to the water bellow. When she came up a pair of eyes greeted her. "I uhhh- got to go" she said now knowing who eyes they were. Terra ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her house ran in and shut the door. Locking it with her chain lock and turning around. She leaned angst the door and fell to the floor. "Sorry Beast boy" she said.

Terra lived in a small house that she rented with the money the state gave her and the money she earned from her job. She worked at the gas station for late nights and when she got home had 2 hours to sleep which she would and then go to school.

She glanced at the clock it read 3:24. "I work at six so I guess I should take a nap" she said to herself. Little did she know that the green fly was watching over her?

_Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better..._

Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Joey's heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories..

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall in love

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade  
Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't risk it all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall in love

You'll regret it all  
(Broken hearts and torn up letters)  
Living behind your wall  
(Girl you just can't dance forever)  
And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all  
(If you want to make it better...)

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

**"_Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters And The Story Of A Lonely Girl"-Lost Prophets_**

Tell me what you think this is my first story ever. Thank you for reading.

♥criesforyou


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 2: What do you think now?

Terra was lying in bed staring at her ceiling. She felt like someone was watching her, but who could it be or what could it be? She looked around quickly. 'See there's no one there, so what's the problem' she thought. She tried to shrug it off, but no use. "Damit" she declared. Terra glanced at the clock 4:10. With that she went to the bathroom deciding that a shower would feel good seeing as she still had sea water in her hair.

Feeling the water run down her body was relieving. But the discouraging part was the scares on her body from the suit it was surgically removed for her safety. She hated to look at her self. The sheer thought of the suit made her wanna break down and cry. Terra was now out of the shower and dressed. When she walked into the kitchen surprised to find a green cat curled up on the table top.

She didn't know what to do. He's the reason she came home so early.

By now Beast boy was aware of her finding out he was there. So seeing as there's no point in hiding it he change back into his green self.

"Terra I wanted to see how you are?"

Terra didn't know if she should tell him or not. Deciding that it was best for both of them if she lied.

"Your Beast boy right?"

"Yeah you remember me!"

"Only because you came to my school and stocked me" deep down her heart was screaming sorry!

"But I heard you on the beach earlier and you remembered everything" he didn't understand why she was deigning it.

"Get out you weirdo" she screamed.

Beast boy left. Terra started to giggle she hadn't used the word weirdo in for ever. But hey what can you do about it.

Okay I'd like to thank:

Loveatfirstterra: thank you for the review and I'll work on it

BloodRayne: thank you sis

Thanks for the suggestions.

But I also got an anomonous review that was very rude and I just like to say that I laughed and are you on drugs or something cause I don't see it! Oh this is what the review said:

---------------------------

Stop this now! Delete it! Why would slade take over a high school and

why would you make beast boy be so desperate in this story? I mean did

you not see the last episode Things Change? Beast Boy was getting over

her and now another Terra story.

BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FOREVER!

TERRA SUCKS!

And I'd also like to say to this person no1 cares right now if u don't like it then don't read it!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

((I'm am so so sorry guys that I have not updated in years I will try and do so this weekend I promise I'll make it a real good chapter for you and try to make it long….again I am so sorry))


	4. Chapter 3

Terra sighed it was now 7:00 on a Saturday and she couldn't fall back to sleep

Ch.3- Not Parading Around

Terra sighed it was now 7:00 a.m. on a Saturday and she couldn't fall back to sleep. Looking around at her familiar ceiling she let her mind wonder. Soon before she knew it she fell back asleep only to be woken up by a knock on the door.

"Coming" she yelled groggily as she pulled the covers of and slid out of bed.

Slipping on a pair of slippers she headed for the door. Peeking through the door hole she found it to only be one of the clones whom are formally known as a friend.

"Terra why are you not dressed" Crowned Cassie as Terra opened the door.

Terra looks the girl up and down, She is wears a blue shirt with black jeans.

"Where are we going" she asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Duh silly the parade to celebrate the 10 years that the Teen Titans have protected the town." Cassie says it casually as if every one should know her face full of enthusiasm.

Rolling her eyes Terra turns and walks back to her bedroom where she digs through her closet pulling out her work uniform. "I have to work today Cassie, sorry I can't go" she says with fake remorse.

"Oh I took care of that, I went to your manager before I came here to get you silly so you don't have to work, and they'll excuse you cause of the celebrate" Cries Cassie as she wait for Terra in the kitchen.

Inwardly Terra groans but quickly changes into a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of Bell Bottom Jeans. She know that if she doesn't go she'll here the 'Clones' rant about the whole thing and complain on how she will ruin her rep if she doesn't go.

"Is Gabby going?" she asks as she quickly checks herself in the mirror to make sure all her scars are hidden from view.

"No!! She had to-" cries Cassie droning on with so gossipy story.

She drowns the rest out except for "mmhmm-ing" at the appropriate times. Pulling her hair into a high bun and sliding on her sneakers she emerges from the bedroom.

"Oh Terra why do you always have to wear such god awful clothing" grumbles Cassie.

Terra shrugs and ushers the girl out of the house only stopping to lock the door. They both climb into Cassie's car, immediately Cassie jumps into a story of how Josh, a popular football star, kisses her Saturday night. Terra once again drones it out as she stares out the window thinking of how to his herself in the crowd of spectators.

At the Parade

Terra and Cassie stand in the huge crowd that lines the streets all in wait for the whole thingy to start. Children whining and other people just gossiping as Terra stands next to Cassie and a few of there other 'Friends'. Looking around she searches for a great place to hide herself when the float with the titans on it passes. Seeing nothing to obvious she sighs. 'This is useless I can't hide anywhere and all I can do I hope that HE doesn't spot me' she thinks softly. All of a sudden the crowd cheers as the band stares to emerge from the corner about halfway down the block from where she stands. Panic rises in her chest and she quickly looks for anywhere to blend in or hide but still she finds nothing. She slowly backs away from the group she's with as the band passes and floats and performers emerge from around the corner. Backing straight up in the wall she cries out fearfully for there is nowhere to go. She jumps panicked as a roar emits from the crowd and the float she fears the most comes around the corner, on it the group of people she doesn't want to see the most. Frozen by fear she just stands there unable to process what to do. Slowly the float does near causing her panic to rise and keep her frozen to the wall all she can do now is hope they don't spot her. "You don't see me" she keeps mumbling to herself trying her hardest to not look like herself.

A sudden cry from the crowd ruins her mumbling as she looks up seeing 4 pairs of eyes all widely watching her as they pass by. The only pair that's not surprised looking are those green eyes of HIS.

**Waiting for the world to fall - Jars of Clay**

I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why  
I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky  
But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been  
And it's still winter in my wonderland

I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone

I close my eyes and try to see the world unbroken underneath  
The farther off and already it just might make the life I lead  
A little more than make-believe when all my skies are painted blue  
And the clouds don't ever change the shape of who I am to You

I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change  
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone

When I catch the light of falling stars my view is changing me  
My view is changing me

I'm waiting 

((HAHAHAHA cliffy and update, oh I'm good. Lol so sorry to my fans for not updating sooner. I hope I haven't let you down. R&R. if you like it I will update oh and here's the song for this chapter.))


End file.
